Desventuras de um bruxo e um trouxa
by Tokyo Boy
Summary: Será possível existir amizade entre um bruxo e um trouxa?Não sei se serão amigos mas, com certeza, os dois viverão grandes aventuras juntos.
1. Capítulo 1

Desventuras de um bruxo e um trouxa

Essa fanfic é baseada na série de livros _Harry Potter_. ATENCÃO: é apenas _baseada_. Em nenhum momento essa fanfic é faz parte da obra _Harry Potter_.  
Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos. É apenas para diversão dos leitores e de quem a escreve D

**Capítulo 1 – Dois Garotos, Dois Problemas**

Por quê? Toda noite...eu não agüento mais.

De um quarto escuro, iluminado apenas por um toco de vela, um garoto escrevia furiosamente numa folha de pergaminho.

Chega. Eu vou embora. Não tentem me achar. Aliás, não precisam interromper suas discussões idiotas para ir procurar o garoto que vocês chamam de filho.

Guardando a pena e o tinteiro, o garoto largou o bilhete em cima da cama. Guardando sua varinha no bolso direito, ele pulou a janela.

Chegando na calçada ele se virou para olhar a casa; ainda era possível ouvir o barulho vindo da sala.

Vendo a sombra de seus pais, emolduradas pela janela, o garoto andou pela rua deserta. Ainda enxugando as lágrimas, falou:

Achei que brigas de casais eram coisa de trouxas!

----

Já para o seu quarto! – ralhou um homem furioso.

Vou quando quiser – retrucou um garoto, sarcasticamente – O quarto é meu, não é?

Seu pestinha!

O homem, vermelho de tanta fúria, puxou o garoto pela orelha e arrastou-o até o quarto.

Ouse fazer mais gracinhas que meu cinto vai adorar voar direto no seu traseiro! – berrou o homem, batendo a porta em seguida.

Sozinho no quarto o garoto sorria, com uma expressão de espanto e fúria.

O garoto trancou a porta. Foi até o guarda-roupas e pegou um conjunto de vestes: um calça jeans, uma camiseta verde e um par de meias brancas. Após se vestir e calçar o par de tênis, o garoto abriu a janela e a atravessou ligeiro.

- Liberdade! – murmurou o garoto, que saiu correndo pela rua deserta.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 – Perigo e amizade na praça escura**

Um grande relógio, no meio de uma praça, anunciava que era 10 horas e 17 minutos da noite.

Do lado do relógio, dois homens conversavam muito baixo.

-Já te disse que não é uma boa idéia! Hoje não! – falava o mais alto.

-Mas _tem_ que ser hoje! As férias escolares já estão acabando! Qual o problema se há trouxas aqui? Isso é pro... – parou o outro, interrompido pelo amigo que apontava para sua esquerda. Na esquina da praça havia um garoto encarando-os com uma expressão intrigada.

-Ele nos ouviu – disse o homem mais alto, tirando uma varinha do bolso e, a apontando para o garoto, murmurou – _Estup_... – mas, antes de pronunciar o encantamento, foi atingido por um jato verde que o atirou no poste e arremessou sua varinha para longe.

O outro homem boquiabriu-se mas, antes de alcançar sua varinha no bolso, o garoto berrou: _Petrificus Totalus! _

As pernas e os braços do homem se juntaram e ele caiu duro no chão.

-UAAAU! – exclamou outro garoto, recém-chegado – Foi você que fez aquilo?

-Ah, não! – murmurou o jovem bruxo – Eu usei magia fora da escola e ainda por cima na presença de um trouxa! Se eu for descoberto estarei encrencado!

-Ei, aquele cara está acordando! – avisou o garoto trouxa, apontando para o homem mais alto, que agora estava se levantando atordoado.

O jovem bruxo apontou a varinha novamente para o homem e sussurrou:

-_Petrificus Totalus!_

O homem caiu duro no chão.

-Uau, agora sim! – exclamou o garoto trouxa, empolgado – Como você faz isso? Onde arranjou uma dessas?

-Minha varinha? – o bruxo parou pensativo – Ah, eu sou um bruxo – declarou o garoto, hesitante.

-E quem duvida?

-Eh...por favor...não conte para ninguém.

-E quem acreditaria? Eu só apronto, por isso ninguém acredita em mim. Apesar que, nesse caso, não acreditariam nem que eu fosse um padre.

-Hahaha. Bom, eu sou o Alex. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

-Me chame de Fred. Não gosto de _Frederico_.

-Ah, só um minuto – disse Alex, se dirigindo aos dois homens caídos. Alex achou as duas varinhas e as partiu ao meio.

-Pronto.

-Bruxos. – suspirou o garoto trouxa – Alienígenas? Papai Noel? Tudo bem! Mas eu nunca pensaria em bruxos.

Os dois garotos se sentaram num banco ao fundo da praça e continuaram a conversar:

-O que você faz aqui, essa hora da noite? – perguntou Alex.

-Fugi de casa. E você?

-Eu também.

Os dois se entreolharam por um minuto, na escuridão, pensativos. Sorrindo, Alex perguntou:

-Vamos nos unir, então? Se é para fugir, é bom ter companhia!

-Claro! O que você está esperando?

Os dois se levantaram e avançaram, sorrindo e conversando, à rua mais escura que acharam.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 – Os olhos que enxergam**

Os dois garotos caminharam sem rumo pela rua escura e deserta.

-Então, como você se tornou um bruxo? – perguntou Fred curioso.

-A pessoa não se torna bruxo, ela nasce bruxo. – respondeu Alex – Eu não sei exatamente como, mas é assim que funciona.

-Quantos anos você tem?

-13. E você?

-Eu também tenho 13 anos. Ei, precisamos achar um lugar para dormir.

-É verdade. Por que você fugiu?

-Há semanas meus pais brigam, todos os dias. Eu não agüento mais. E você? Por que fugiu?

-Meu pai me deixou de castigo...Rebeldia é um dos meus fortes.

Os garotos continuaram andando, virando algumas esquinas, até que chegaram a um parquinho.

-Ali é perfeito! Embaixo dos escorregadores há espaço mais que suficiente para nós – falou Alex animado.

Os dois deitaram embaixo dos escorregadores, sobre a grama macia.

-Quem eram aqueles sujeitos que você enfeitiçou? – perguntou Fred.

-Ãã...Eu não os conhecia. Mas eram perigosos.

-Você acabou com eles. Todos os bruxos são habilidosos como você?

Alex corou e respondeu tímido:

-Ah, aquilo não foi nada de mais. Qualquer aluno do terceiro ano poderia ter feito aquilo. Aqui está escuro, não?

Tirando a varinha do bolso, Alex murmurou:

-_Lumus_ – e a ponta de sua varinha acendeu, iluminando a grama.

-WOW! – exclamou Fred admirado.

Agora conseguiam realmente se ver, se enxergar.

Fred era loiro e branquelo. Muito bonito. Os olhos verdes refletindo a luz da varinha.

Alex tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, usava óculos que escondiam ligeiramente suas belas feições.

Os dois se observaram por uns instantes, admirados.

-Bruxos usam roupas de gente? – perguntou Fred, de repente tímido.

-S-sim. Então, vamos dormir?

Alex apagou sua varinha e a guardou no bolso.

Os dois se deitaram de costas um para o outro. Alex suspirando e Fred corado.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 – Tarefa Arriscada**

-EBAAA!

Alex acorda e percebe que um grupo de crianças está brincando no escorregador acima dele.

Lembrando da noite passada, Alex olha para o lado à procura de Fred. Só havia grama.

_Então ele foi embora?_ – pensou Alex, com um aperto no coração – _Não, não pode...Ele não faria isso...faria?_

Alex saiu de debaixo do brinquedo, buscando, por todos os lados, um sinal do amigo trouxa.

O sol brilhava forte ofuscando sua vista.

Não conseguiu encontrar nenhum sinal do trouxa.

-Desistiu. Ele voltou para casa. – se conformou Alex.

-Ei, você acordou! Ainda bem!

Alex reconheceu a voz do trouxa que ele procurava. Se virando, Alex soltou um suspiro de alívio e disse:

-Você sumiu! Eh...eu...f-fiquei preocupado – concluiu ele corado.

-Err...não se preocupe. Veja, trouxe o café da manhã!

Fred estava segurando duas maçãs, aparentemente frescas.

-As roubei de uma vendinha aqui perto. Tome. – Fred deu uma maçã a Alex, que a apanhou constrangido.

-É melhor partirmos. – disse Alex, após dar a primeira dentada na maçã.

-Você pretende voltar para aquela praça do relógio?

-Não, é perto de casa. Vamos para longe. Podíamos pegar um trem.

-Mas não temos dinheiro. Esqueceu que eu roubei as maçãs?

-É, me esqueci. Bem, de qualquer jeito, eu não tenho dinheiro de trouxa.

-Tive uma idéia. Você não pode criar dinheiro com umas bruxarias?

-Ah, não. Eu não conheço nenhum feitiço para conjurar moedas.

Os dois garotos atravessaram o parque e viraram a esquina em uma rua estreita.

À luz do dia os garotos se observavam de esguelha.

Os cabelos loiros de Fred brilhavam mais que nunca com a luz do sol. Fred era bem alto para sua idade, sendo que Alex ficava na altura de seus ombros.

Os dois se entreolharam por um segundo; Fred notou um estranho brilho no olhar de Alex, que baixou a cabeça, levemente rosado.

Após um minuto quieto, Fred perguntou:

-O que será que dois bruxos estariam fazendo numa praça, àquela hora da noite , num bairro cheio de...ããã...gente não-bruxa?

Alex percebeu que Fred tinha um talento que ele não tinha: talento para falar sobre o que não estava pensando. Alex nem lembrava mais daqueles dois bruxos suspeitos ou, até mesmo do motivo por ter fugido de casa.

-Sinceramente, eu não sei. Na verdade, não parei pra pensar nisso.

-Então, você estuda, não é? Há uma escola para bruxos?

Alex parou abruptamente, boquiaberto. _A escola_ – pensou ele, desesperado.

-As férias estão acabando.Depois de amanhã eu tenho que voltar para a escola! – falou ele em tom de desespero.

-Depois de amanhã? – perguntou Fred horrorizado – mas não podemos ir para longe, então!

Alex teve uma idéia.

-Que horas são?

-Deve ser 8:30, aproximadamente.

-Vamos voltar para casa.

Fred arregalou os olhos.

-Com sorte meus pais ainda não acordaram. Nós entramos pela janela do meu quarto, pegamos minhas coisas e vamos embora.

-Mas isso vai ser realmente perigoso, não? Digo, eu não tenho problema com isso...Você tem certeza?

-Claro. – respondeu Alex firme – Não temos outra opção. Posso não estar feliz pelas brigas constantes dos meus pais, mas não vou abandonar a escola por causa disso. Não posso e não quero.

Alex notou uma expressão desapontada em Fred.

-Certo. Não há o que esperar. – concluiu Fred.

Os garotos correram pelo caminho oposto ao que fizeram na noite anterior.

Quando chegaram na praça do relógio, ouviram vozes aos sussurros. Por um momento desconfiaram que os bruxos que tentaram atacar Alex haviam despertado.

Mas quando espiaram de trás de uma cerca viva, a qual estavam agachados, viram quatro homens vestidos ridiculamente de trouxas.

-Uau, que roupas velhas. – admirou-se Fred – De que época esses caras são?

Alex percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

-São do Ministério. Talvez sejam aurores.

Inclinando a cabeça para a direita, Alex conseguiu ver os dois bruxos suspeitos petrificados ao lado do relógio.

-Autores? Como assim? E que história é essa de Ministério? – perguntou Fred confuso.

-Esquece, não temos tempo a perder.

Ainda agachados os dois atravessaram a praça e avançaram pela rua a direita.

-Chegamos. – disse Alex, parando no jardim de uma casa de tijolos – OK, vamos agachados.

Engatinhando, os dois chegaram a uma janela lateral da casa. Alex espiou para dentro do quarto, vazio.

-Vamos, a janela está aberta.

Os dois adentraram o quarto. Alex tirou a varinha do bolso, foi até a porta e murmurou:

_Colloportus!_, enquanto Fred olhava admirado para uma coruja-das-igrejas engaiolada e um pequeno caldeirão sobre a escrivaninha.

-Ei, vamos logo! – alarmou Alex, porque Fred continuava admirando a coruja.

Alex viu o bilhete que escrevera na noite anterior exatamente no mesmo lugar que deixara.

Fred pegou a gaiola, jogou o caldeirão dentro da mala, enquanto Alex arrumava as roupas e os livros.

Com tudo pronto, os dois saíram pela janela, aliviados por não terem sido pegos.

Quando chegaram na praça do relógio só havia dois daqueles homens vestidos de trouxas; os dois suspeitos não estavam mais lá.

-Tá, vamos logo, então. – sussurrou Fred.

A meio caminho, os dois homens notaram os garotos.

-Ei! Garotos! – gritou um deles.

-Fica calmo. Eles são do Ministério, não tem problema – sussurrou Alex, enquanto os dois bruxos se dirigiam aos garotos.

-Adamastor Barkley, auror do Ministério da Magia. Os senhores moram aqui perto?

-Sim. – disse Alex tranqüilo.

-Os senhores sabem alguma coisa sobre o ocorrido ontem à noite nesse mesmo local?

-Não, não sabemos. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Registramos o uso de três feitiços, conjurados ilegalmente por um menor de idade. E encontramos dois foragidos, Horácio Cluster e Herberto McMillian, que perseguíamos há dois meses, paralisados ali ao lado do relógio.

-Nossa. Hum, que bom.

-Sim, mas ainda não sabemos quem enfeitiçou aqueles dois.

-Hum, já perguntaram a eles? – indagou Alex receoso.

-Ainda não. Parece que eles estão muito...envergonhados. Não querem dizer nada, por enquanto. Bem, se virem alguma coisa, mandem uma coruja para a Seção de Aurores.

-Ah, pode deixar – disse Fred, um pouco aliviado pela conversa estar terminando.

-Aliás, qual seu nome? – perguntou o outro bruxo, até esse instante mudo, a Fred.

Alex, assustado, viu que Fred estaca gaguejando enquanto pensava numa resposta convincente, então falou:

-Eh, desculpe, mas não podemos demorar. Já estamos atrasados.

-Posso saber para onde estão indo?

-Desculpa, mas não é da sua conta. – disse Alex, tentando esconder a raiva.

-O que você disse, jovenzinho?

-Ah, desculpe. Temos que ir. Vamos, Fred.

Quando os dois iam andando, o bruxo agarrou o ombro de Alex, puxando com força e derrubando-o.

Sem hesitar, Fred lançou ser punho direito contra o nariz do bruxo, que urrou de dor.

-Filho da...! – o bruxo tirou a varinha do bolso e berrou – _Petrificus Totalus!_

Fred caiu paralisado no chão.

-Pare Carson! Não podemos usar magia aqui. Trouxas podem v... – mas Barkley foi calou-se ao ver um jato de luz verde atingir o outro bruxo, lançando sua varinha para longe.

-Garoto, você não pode usar magia fora da escola! – berrou ele.

Mas Carson empurrou Barkley e tirou a varinha dele do bolso.

-_Estupefaça!_ – bradou o homem.

Alex abaixou a tempo do jato vermelho passar por cima dele e atingir a cerca viva.

-_Expelliarmus!_ – retrucou o jovem bruxo, fazendo a varinha do adversário voar para longe – _Tarantallegra! – _sussurrou Alex.

Carson começou a dançar, incontrolavelmente.

-Ei, garoto! – gritou Barkley, antes de cair duro no chão, atingido por outro feitiço do jovem bruxo.

Alex murmurou o contra feitiço, libertando Fred.

Fred deu um forte abraço em Alex.

-V-você foi demais. – disse Fred corado.

-O-obrigado. Vamos.

Os dois se levantaram e correram.

Atravessando a praça, a qual passaram a noite, os dois correram por uma rua estreita.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 – O Pensionato Dunchark**

Cinco quarteirões depois do parquinho, os garotos pararam, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

-F-foi r-real...realmente...fantástico. – ofegou Fred, sorrindo.

-Hum...é...t-talvez. – disse Alex, também ofegante.

Enquanto recuperava o fôlego, Fred olhou em volta.

Estavam numa rua quase deserta, a não ser por um velho sentado à entrada de uma grande casa branca e uma garotinha agachada no meio da rua.

Após recuperar o fôlego, Alex falou:

-Então, você está bem? Eu não esperava que aquilo fosse acontecer. Não imaginava que aquele auror nos atacasse...atacasse você...

-Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. – apressou-se Fred a dizer. – Você foi realmente incrível. Muito ágil. E sua mira é ótima. Ah, sua esquiva foi incrível. Muito ligeiro...ah... – Fred hesitou, deixando escapar um grande sorriso, quando viu que Alex estava vermelho.

-M-muito obrigado. – agradeceu Alex, encabulado. – Seu soco foi realmente bom. Foi certeiro. E que força, eh?

Agora foi a vez de Fred corar.

-Tá, onde estamos? – perguntou Alex, tentando se lembrar o caminho que fizeram para chegar ali.

Alex notou que a rua era extremamente suja.

-É melhor sairmos daqui. – disse Fred, tirando a gaiola do chão. Alex assentiu com a cabeça e pegou a mala.

Os garotos foram andando pela rua suja, até que chegaram perto da garotinha agachada.

De perto conseguiram ver o que ela fazia.

Estava cutucando o cadáver de um rato com um graveto sujo, estranhamente reto.

A garota vestia trapos, estava descalça e seus cabelos desgrenhados. Tinha a pele acinzentada e, com um medonho sorriso de prazer, mantinha os olhos vidrados no rato, enquanto o cutucava insistentemente, como se estivesse feliz por ver que o animal realmente estava morto.

Assombrados por aquela bizarra visão, os garotos pararam boquiabertos.

-A-ande. – disse Alex, cutucando Fred, que concordou com a cabeça.

Os dois continuaram andando, ainda tentando absorver aquela visão medonha.

-Sua coruja é muito bonita. Vocês tem para onde ir? – bradou uma voz grave, fazendo os corações dos garotos dispararem.

Eles viraram assustados, procurando a origem daquele grito inesperado.

O velho sentado à entrada da casa branca os encarava.

-São surdos? – bradou ele, com a mesma voz grave que os garotos ouviram.

-A-ah, desculpe. O que o senhor disse? – perguntou Alex, receoso.

-Se vocês tem para onde ir. Eh? Tem para onde ir?

-O senhor não precisa gritar. Estamos bem na sua frente. – ralhou Fred, irritado, para o velho, que retribuiu com um olhar de desprezo.

-Bom, vão me responder, ou não? – perguntou o velho se contendo. – Aqui é uma pensão, caso vocês não tenham notado.

O velho apontou para acima da porta, onde havia uma placa, pendurada por barbantes, em que estava escrito aos garranchos: "Pensionato Dunchark".

-Ah, nós não temos...!

-Não importa! Eu não me interesso por dinheiro. Passem a tarde aqui. Se gostarem, podem passar a noite.

Os garotos se entreolharam.

-Andem! Pelo menos dêem uma olhada. Tales! Venha aqui, seu demente! – insistiu o velho, tornando a gritar.

-Bem, vamos só olhar. – disse Fred ao velho; se dirigindo a Alex, Fred cochichou. – Não temos nada a perder.

Os dois espiaram para dentro da porta; um longo corredor, cheio de portas, que terminava numa escada.

O velho se levantou para abrir passagem e disse:

-Aquele Sangue-Ruim deve estar lá em cima. Vão entrando. Escolham o quarto que quiserem, não há nenhum hóspede.

Passando pelo velho os dois adentraram a pensão.

A casa tinha um forte cheiro de mofo e, passando por algumas portas, Alex e Fred viram muitas teias de aranha.

-Definitivamente, não vou ficar em nenhum desses quartos. – disse Fred ao chegarem na escada.

-Quem sabe lá em cima há quartos menos sujos?

-Não custa tentar.

Os dois subiram a escada e encontraram outro corredor, igualmente sujo.

Havia barulho vindo de algum quarto ali perto.

-Seria realmente bom conseguir um lugar para deixar a mala e a gaiola, enquanto nós saímos. Teríamos mais liberdade, não? – falou Alex.

-Concordo. Mas tem que ser um lugar confiável, não? São as suas coisas...hum...são coisas importantes, não?

-Eh, são. São importantes.

Chegando à frente de uma porta, aparentemente podre, Alex e Fred viram um garoto magricela sentado no chão, por trás de um grande livro preto, o qual ele lia em voz alta.

Sua pele era tão branca que se fundia perfeitamente com a parede.

O quarto estava praticamente vazio, a não ser por um armário e dois colchões no chão.

Em cima do armário havia uma grande gaiola quadrada cheia de ratos.

Alex tinha a impressão que, há qualquer momento, a gaiola explodiria, espalhando dezenas de ratos por todos os lados.

-V-vamos sair daqui. – sussurrou Alex.

O garoto magricela calou-se. Espiou por cima do livro e, quando viu Alex e Fred, se levantou.

O garoto encarava Alex, sem piscar.

-Você é o Tales, não é? – perguntou Fred.

O garoto não respondeu.

-Aquele velho lá na entrada nos mandou entrar e escolher um quarto. Hum, desculpe incomodar. Vamos, Alex.

Os dois saíram daquele quarto e continuaram andando pelo corredor.

-Cada assombração que aparece na nossa frente, eh? – sussurrou Fred, ao chegar na porta do último quarto.

Os dois ouviram barulhos vindo quarto e entraram receosos.

Varrendo o quarto, estava uma criatura de um pouco mais que um metro de altura, tão magro que era possível ver alguns ossos, orelhas pontudas, narigudo e vestindo trapos.

-O que é isso? – exclamou Fred, fazendo o elfo doméstico pular de susto.

-É um elfo doméstico. Fred, seja educado!

-Tá, desculpe. Acho que já vimos o bastante. Vamos embora.

Os garotos avançaram pelo corredor, mas pararam quase se chocando com uma menina.

A mesma menina que estava, há pouco, no meio da rua cutucando um rato morto.

-Com licença. – pediu Alex.

-Eu quero brincar com vocês.

-Desculpa, não temos tempo. – respondeu Fred confuso.

-Brinquem com a minha irmã.

O garoto magricela vinha saindo do quarto, segurando o graveto reto que estivera com a menina.

-Olha, nós temos que ir embora. Com licença. – disse Fred, irritado.

Alex olhava o graveto na mão do garoto. Após alguns instantes, sussurrou:

-É uma varinha!

Agora Fred também olhava para varinha incrivelmente reta.

-O mestre quer ajuda?

O elfo doméstico vinha em direção à eles, apontando o dedo indicador ameaçadoramente para Fred.

-Fred, estamos em perigo. – sussurrou Alex ao pé do ouvido de Fred, enquanto jogava a mala no chão e tirava a varinha do bolso.

Rápido como o vento, Alex murmurou:

-_Petrificus Totalus!_

O elfo doméstico caiu paralisado no chão.

O garoto magricela empurrou sua irmã para o lado e começou a murmurar um encantamento, mas antes de completar, Fred lhe deu um soco no estômago, derrubando-o.

A menina avançou em Fred e mordeu seu braço.

Fred soltou um urro de dor e empurrou a menina contra a parede.

Alex pegou a mala e a gaiola e pulou por cima do garoto magricela.

-Vamos, Fred! Vamos!

Fred pulou por cima do garoto no chão e se juntou a Alex.

Fred pegou a gaiola e avançou para a escada.

O garoto magricela, ainda deitado no chão, apontou a varinha para Fred e, com um movimento rápido da varinha, murmurou:

-_Serpensortia!_

Um feixe de luz saiu da ponta da varinha e se transformou numa cobra, que sibilou ameaçadoramente para Fred.

Alex se virou para o garoto no chão e murmurou:

-_Petrificus Totalus!_

A garotinha tirou a varinha da mão do irmão e a apontou para Alex. Os dois, ao mesmo tempo, murmuraram:

-_Expelliarmus!_

-_Avada Kedavra!_

Os dois feitiços ricochetearam. O de Alex atingiu a parede e o da menina atingiu a gaiola de ratos, matando vários deles.

Imediatamente a menina tornou a murmurar:

-_Avada Kedavra!_

Alex pulou para o quarto mais próximo. A maldição atingiu em cheio a serpente que sibilava para Fred, caindo morta.

Alex correu de volta para o corredor e, apontando a varinha para a menina, murmurou:

-_Expelliarmus!_

A varinha da menina voou para longe.

Quando a menina tentou recuperar a varinha, Alex murmurou:

-_Locomotor Mortis!_

As pernas da menina se colaram e ela caiu em cima do irmão.

Recuperando o fôlego, Alex deu as costas à menina que esperneava e se juntou a Fred para descer a escada.

O velho estava novamente sentado na entrada da pensão. Quando viu os garotos correndo, levantou e disse:

-Já vão? Estão cansados, eh? Conheceram meus netos?

-Seus netos? S-sim acho que conhecemos. – respondeu Fred recuperando o fôlego.

-Obrigado pela hospitalidade, senhor Dunchark. – disse Alex em tom de deboche. – Mas acho que já vamos indo.

Os garotos saíram da pensão, ainda atordoados.

-Lugarzinho bem convidativo, não é Alex?

-Realmente. Aquela menina...ela usou a Maldição da Morte...uma Maldição Imperdoável...

-Uau. Perigosa. Agora sim, eu acho que posso dizer que já vi de tudo.

Os dois garotos andavam em passos largos, com um desejo profundo de sair daquela rua sinistra.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 – Caldeirão Furado**

Alex ainda digeria os sinistros acontecimentos recentes, quando seu estômago soltou um grande ronco.

-Eu estou morrendo de fome.

-Percebi – disse Fred rindo – Eu também estou. Só comemos uma maçã.

-Não pensei em trazer algo para comer. A fuga não foi bem planejada.

-Nem a minha. Vamos achar algum lugar para comer.

-Mas não temos dinheiro. Roubar uma maçã é fácil, mas como roubaremos o nosso almoço?

Os dois estavam sentados num banco de uma praça, quatro quarteirões de distância em relação ao pensionato.

Após alguns instantes silenciosos, Alex disse:

-Eu conheço um lugar. Não sei se já foram muitos trouxas lá, mas ninguém precisa saber que você é.

-Legal. É longe daqui?

-É. Indo a pé, chegaríamos tarde da noite.

Alex abriu sua mala e começou a procurar alguma coisa.

-Tem que estar aqui...eu guardei um saquinho...eu tenho certeza...ACHEI!

Alex segurava um saquinho marrom amarrado com uma fita dourada.

-Ah, _esse_ é o nosso meio de transporte?

-Sim. OK, precisamos de uma lareira.

-Toda casa por aqui tem uma lareira. Lá na pensão tinha uma!

-Não voltaremos lá! É muito perigoso.

-Você já cuidou de todos os perigos de lá. Podemos usar a lareira da sala. De qualquer jeito, o velho Dunchark foi legal com a gente...pelo menos fingiu ser. Você não pretende invadir alguma residência, pretende?

-Não, não pretendo invadir nenhuma casa. Mas a idéia de voltar para aquela pensão me dá arrepios. Não tem outro jeito, não é?

-Não, não vejo outro jeito.

Os garotos só se levantaram após outro o estômago de Alex soltar outro ronco.

-Ora, ora. Voltaram, eh? Vão ficar? – disse o velho Dunchark, quando Alex e Fred

apareceram novamente à sua frente.

-Não, senhor. Só queremos lhe pedir um favor. Precisamos usar a sua lareira. – disse Alex, constrangido.

-Ah...usem.

Dunchark levantou e abriu espaço para os garotos passarem.

Entraram na sala e correram até a lareira.

-Fred, você vai primeiro. – disse Alex tirando o saquinho marrom do bolso e abrindo-o – entre na lareira...

-Entrar? Entrar na lareira? É sério? Mas é pequena!

-Fred, calma! Isso é muito simples.

Alex empurrou Fred para dentro da lareira.

-Agora você vai pegar um pouco do Pó de Flu, vai dizer, claramente, "Caldeirão Furado" e jogar o Pó de Flu na lareira.

-E como, diabos, isso vai me ajudar a almoçar?

-Cala a boca – disse Alex estendendo o braço para Fred, que encheu a mão com o pó que havia dentro do saquinho – Diga bem claramente "Caldeirão Furado" e jogue o Pó no chão.

Fred, ainda confuso, disse:

-Caldeirão Furado!

Quando jogou o Pó de Flu, a lareira irrompeu em chamas verde-esmeralda, e Fred desapareceu entre as chamas.

-Espero que ele tenha ido para o lugar certo. – sussurrou Alex após as chamas sumirem.

Alex copiou Fred, desaparecendo em meio às chamas verde-esmeralda.

Alex saiu engatinhando da lareira do pub e levantou tirando a poeira das vestes.

Fred estava sentado à uma mesa, falando com o dono do pub.

-Mas eu nunca ouvi falar nessas moedas! Nuques? Que diabos é isso?

-Tom! Oi, lembra de mim?

Fred deu um sorriso aliviado ao ver Alex conversando com o dono do pub.

-Ele vai trazer nosso almoço – disse Alex animado, sentando de frente para Fred – Mandei ele colocar na conta dos meus pais.

-Legal. Alex, eu já te falei que adoro magia? Se não, fique sabendo que eu adoro magia!

O pub não estava cheio.

Havia um homem no bar, bebendo algo semelhante a suco de abóbora, mas que borbulhava e soltava uma fumaça azul.

Numa mesa próxima da de Alex e Fred, havia um casal de velhinhos almoçando.

Fred ficou imaginado se não haveria um lugar mais agradável e convidativo para dois velhinhos almoçarem.

Quando Tom chegou à mesa dos garotos com pratos de frango e batatas, Fred arregalou os olhos e disse:

-Uau! Bruxos comem comidas normais!

-Fala baixo, Fred! Você achou que os bruxos comessem o que? Ensopado de morcego?

O homem no bar agora olhava para os garotos de esguelha e desviou o olhar quando Alex percebeu que ele os observava.

-Amanhã à tarde vamos indo para perto da estação de King's Cross. Tenho que partir cedo na estação. – disse Alex, ignorando o homem no bar.

-E hoje? Vamos para algum lugar?

-Atrás do pub fica a entrada para o Beco Diagonal. Não vamos comprar nada, mas podemos passear.

-Beco Diagonal. OK.

Alex terminou antes de Fred e ficou admirando-o comer as batatas.

-Está sujo.

-O gue? – perguntou Fred, de boca cheia.

-Seu rosto. Está sujo de molho.

-Ah...- disse Fred, após engolir uma batata assada – você pode limpar?

-Eh...c-claro. – sussurrou Alex desconcertado.

Alex pegou o guardanapo e passou no rosto de Fred, por cima da mancha de molho. Os dois coraram.

-S-saiu? – perguntou Fred.

Indeciso se devia ou não dizer a verdade, assentiu com a cabeça, tristonho.

-Ah...err... – gaguejou Fred, desapontado – Não tem mais nenhuma sujeira?

Alex sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

-A-acho que não.

-Hum...ah...valeu.

Os dois permaneceram calados até Fred terminar o almoço.

Levantaram e , ainda calados, seguiram até o fundo do pub.

-OK, você vai gostar do Beco Diagonal.

Fred sorriu.

Os dois se entreolharam por alguns instantes.

-É, eu sei que eu vou gostar.


End file.
